10 Reasons Why I Don't Want To Get Married
by Chearie
Summary: Its Sesshoumaru's big day and to joke around, the guys made him write 10 reasons to not get married. It was all fun and games till Kagome overheard it. With 10 minutes till the wedding starts will he be able to convince her that he really loves her?


Author's Note: Oh gosh…the last time I updated my profile was less then a year ago. I might as well let everyone know that I'm still alive. Here's a new one-shot story, I hope you all enjoy it! I'm still a bit rusty since I didn't write a story for at least a year. So bare with me for now. Enjoy guys!

Title: **10 Reasons Why I Don't Want to Get Married**

Summary- Its Sesshoumaru's big day and the guys are having fun joking around with him, until Inuyasha asked him to list 10 reasons why he doesn't want to get married. Everything started going smoothly until Kagome heard it...

It was bright and early in the Taisho household. The sun was out, the grass was green, the clouds were floating in the sky, and last but not least it was an utmost important day for the youkai who has slick white hair that was dressed in a black and white tuxedo. There stood him and his friends joking around, everyone was wearing a tuxedo in the room. The room was bright and cologne pervaded the air.

"So Fluffykins, your finally getting married!" Inuyasha smiled happily as he put his arm around his brother's neck.

"And I thought this day was impossible" Kouga laughed. "What does Kagome see in you anyway? Whenever girls ask you something its always one word answers."

"Kouga dear, if I were you I would keep my mouth shut unless you want to get married with a broken nose" Sesshoumaru smirked as Miroku opened a can of coke.

"Woman, all they do is complain. When they get married they think that they are the boss of everything. Then after that when they grow old they won't even remember your name" Miroku sighed when he took a sip of his soda. Suddenly he thought of an idea, Sesshoumaru never complained about anything. Maybe now is a good time to ask him how he feels about marriage. Miroku then whispered to Inuyasha his idea. Sesshoumaru cocked an eye and wondered what his two idiotic friends are whispering about.

"You two look like two little girls gossiping" Sesshoumaru sweat dropped. He knew something was wrong if not then Inuyasha wouldn't have a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, here lets play a game. List down 10 reasons why you do not want to get married and I'll do a dare for every reason you write" Inuyasha smirked as he tossed a piece of paper and a pen towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was sitting on the leather couch holding the pen to his mouth. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at him as they were secretly thinking what Sesshoumaru would put. 

"I do not want to have a staring contest with you fools." Sesshoumaru retorted as he started jotting down a couple of words. "Why do you want me to do this anyway?"

"Because we are all doing this, after and when we are about 80 years old we'll look back at this and it'll remind us that getting married was never a good plan." Kouga laughed.

"But I do want to get married" Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly. He loved Kagome ever since he saw her; she was beautiful and quickly captured his attention. When they met they were only in high school. But unfortunately they also met on the wrong terms. She accidentally bumped into him during Spell Casting class. And as a result two potions mixed together causing the whole room to be invisible. Therefore at the time everyone saw the school, cept in one room it seems like two people were walking and screaming in mid-air. And as a punishment the Mistress punished them both by casting a spell on Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They couldn't step away from each other for more then 20 feet or else the spell will last longer. And they did break the spell but it took them years to figure it out. Sesshoumaru chuckled as he thought about the moments he had with Kagome. 

"Well…I mean come on its fun. And plus I'll do anything you say" Inuyasha smiled with a cheesy grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru then nodded as he tried to think of reasons why he didn't want to marry the most perfect girl in the world. "I can't believe you made me into doing this" He shook his head. Hey, at least later on he will probably make Inuyasha drink toilet bowl water for revenge. 

_Thirty minutes later_

"Are you done yet? I'm not getting any younger." Inuyasha complained as he peeked over at Sesshoumaru. There were exactly 5 reasons written on his paper. "You can't even make 10?" He scowled.

"Oh yea, you want to try writing why you don't want to get married on your wedding day Sherlock?" Sesshoumaru retorted back.

"Hm…Read it out loud" Miroku said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Sesshoumaru. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Kagome smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, she looked stunning. Her cheeks were dusted with a warm rosey pink color. Her hair was made into a up do that was elegant yet casual. Her dress was a slim white dress that shimmered in the light. He was embroidered with little details around the edge. It was her big wedding day, and she was getting married to the man of her dreams. Sesshoumaru and the guys were in the next room but it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other on their wedding day before the wedding. 

"They're probably watching porn or enjoying their moment before they all get married" Kagura sweat dropped as she flipped through her bridal magazine.

"Aww…don't say that. They're probably having fun or teasing Sesshoumaru in that room." Rin giggled as she looked out the window. It was a clear and sunny day. The sun was out and when she looked down from the 3 floor mansion there was a beautiful wedding stage. Chairs were decorated with flowers and ribbons. The stage had an arc and it was made with roses and green leaves. There was a carpet that lead up to the stage. The podium was in the middle. Next to it there were already wedding guests arriving to put gifts on the table. There were two round tables each on one side in the back of the seats. One of them was a huge wedding cake, and on the other there were gifts. There was so much gifts that it overflowed the table.

"Well if he does kill them, make sure he doesn't get blood stains on the floor" Sango joked around. She looked at her best friend, Kagome seemed nervous as usual. "Hey Kagome, lets call the guys and see what they're up to!" She cheerfully suggested as she took out her phone and started to dial numbers. There were four ring tones then she heard laughter in the background.

"Sesshoumaru I never thought you had it in you!" Kouga's voice slipped through the receiver. "Keep reading!"

"What in the world…" Sango had a puzzled look on her face as all her friends came closer. She then pressed the speakerphone button.

"They're reading?" Ayame asked, puzzled.

"I thought they were all illiterate" Kagome teased as she listened carefully.

"Number 2, When I wake up I probably will smell morning breath from her" It was Sesshoumaru's voice.

"What the frigg?" Kagome started to get angry. If he didn't want to smell morning breath from her then why didn't he tell her?"

"Do I HAVE to continue?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because its just funny, now just read"

Then Sesshoumaru started reading again. "When she's pregnant she'll PMS for 9 months straight and be complaining during those 9 months."

The girls all grew angry as they heard this.

"I don't like her" Sesshoumaru finally said. Before he got to finish Kagome was frustrated. He didn't like her, if he doesn't like her he sure doesn't love her. Kagome with tears in her eyes opened the door and pounded on the room next door. Suddenly when the door opened the guys were there laughing their heads off with Sesshoumaru sitting on the couch.

"Oh yea? You think this is funny? Morning breath eh? How about this, I HATE YOU SESSHOUMARU TAISHO" Kagome cried as she stomped out of the house and ran away. She stumbled as she ran upstairs to the balcony in her room. That was the only place that she can think. Since her room was on the third floor, it was a long way down from the ground. And plus she can clear her head. 

"What the hell were you guys doing in there?" Sango exclaimed as she slapped Miroku. "Reasons not to get married? Are you crazy?!"

"Sango, it was just a joke I mean it was just for fun" Miroku stuttered.

"Oh yea joke? Is that why Kagome ran out of here crying? Oh and plus we over heard you over the phone" Ayame chimed in.

"So the thing that was vibrating was Miroku's phone. I thought it was one of his gay fetish toys" Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Fools! I told you this was a bad idea. And worse my fiancé has to hear it. God I swear Inuyasha when I come back you are going to be drinking toilet water for the rest of your life." Sesshoumaru glared as he ran out the door to find his Kagome. He looked everywhere around the house, his room, the guest rooms, dining room, closets, everywhere even their room. Suddenly he noticed one of her shoes that lead up to the balcony in her room. He looked all over for her but she wasn't in the room. _Where in the world is she?_ Sesshoumaru pounded his mind for an answer. Then he heard sniffles coming from behind the curtains on the balcony. He slightly opened the door and there was his soon to be wife. All dressed up with her hair done. She looked amazing, but she was crying. Sesshoumaru hated when she cried mainly because it hurts him the most. And he especially hated when he made her cry and it was their wedding day too. When the wind blew the curtains revealed Sesshoumaru's face and Kagome jumped.

"Go away!" She cried as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "You loser, all those things you said to me was fake. I can't believe I believed you when you said I love you to me" She was perched on the side of the balcony looking at the scenery. She never liked sitting on the beach chairs there, because there was a little fence that blocked her view. Therefore she loved sitting on the edge of the titanium fence facing the sun. She then turned around and saw Sesshoumaru.

"No, they weren't fake. Kagome I—" He didn't know what to say. All he could think about was getting Kagome off the ledge. 

"You what?" Kagome sobbed.

"I love you, with all my heart. I'm sorry for all the times I made you cry. Ever since we met you were always on my mind. I could never stop thinking about you. In the morning you wake me up with a smile on my face, and at night you're the last person that I think about. Even though we didn't like each other at first in high school I secretly loved you. And when the Mistress punished us by not letting us go more then 20 feet away from each other… I really enjoyed those years. Being close to you was the best thing I ever felt. Before I met you I was isolated and I never talked to anyone. But now, I found someone that I want to be with…you" Sesshoumaru said as he looked at Kagome. She was crying even harder now.

"What about morning breathe?" Kagome silently sobbed.

"I would kiss you a million times even if you have morning breath"

"And when I'm pregnant?"

"I will do whatever you say, and whenever you say it." Sesshoumaru smiled softly. "And I will take care of you every second."

"But you said that you didn't like me" Kagome quietly cried.

"That's because I love you." Sesshoumaru whispered. "Everyday when I wake up I want to see your slippers next to mine. And at night I want to have you by my side to hold when I'm sleeping" 

Kagome smiled a little as she looked at Sesshoumaru. She believed that he loved her. If not he would have never confessed to her. Suddenly a big gust of wind blew Kagome's veil off her head. When she reached for it she fell of the ledge of the balcony. Kagome shrieked as she slid from the ledge into the air. Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed her and pulled her up as he put her down bridal style. 

"Thanks" Kagome smiled as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I didn't want to lose you" Sesshoumaru smiled back as he kissed her. The wedding bells rung and it was the cue for the wedding to start. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where in the world are they?" Sango irritably said as she looked at her watch. They were already 10 minutes late. All the guests have arrived and everyone was just waiting for the bride and groom to come in order for the wedding to start. Suddenly Sesshoumaru and Kagome came from the back while holding hands. She took a deep breath, everything turned out fine.

"I told you they were going to come" Miroku chuckled as Sango glared at him. The wedding soon started with Canon in D playing in the background. The flower girls were throwing rose petals while walking towards the stage. They then sat down waiting for the maids of honors to come down. After that All my Life by KC and JoJo started playing.

I'm So Glad...

I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing...

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby

Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You

All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me

You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turn My Life Around,  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile My Face Glow  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I Ever Know  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Pick Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too

And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...

When the song ended, Kagome and Sesshoumaru already walked up to the podium where the priest was. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as they exchanged wedding bands. The rings shimmered in the light as Kagome giggled when Sesshoumaru put the ring on her finger. She was never happier. "Do you Sesshoumaru Taisho, take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" The priest asked. 

"I do" Sesshoumaru smiled as he looked at Kagome.

"I do" Kagome replied happily.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest announced as Kagome and Sesshoumaru kissed in front of everyone. In the background there were streamers that fell down along with balloons. Guests were whistling and cheering. Kagome was never happier in her life. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his newly wed wife. Suddenly when he saw Inuyasha he tossed a piece of paper to him. When Inuyasha opened it he screamed but no one could hear him. Everyone was clapping. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[A little epilogue

"So, what was in the piece of paper that made Inuyasha freak?" Kagome asked as she hugged her husband. It was bright and early in the morning, and a month after they were married. They had moved out of their old house and bought a new mansion next to Sango and Miroku's. After the wedding, Sango had caught the bouquet. And Miroku finally had the guts to ask her to marry him a week later. 

"Oh…just stuff" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, wondering what was in the piece of paper.

_In Inuyasha and Kikyou's house_

There was a piece of paper that was stuck onto the refrigerator. Bright and early in the morning Inuyasha always had to wake up and follow the rules that his brother wrote for him. He groaned as he read it silently.

**Inuyasha's daily routine**

**1) Always use the toiletbowl water when you are brushing your teeth, washing your face, and etc.**

**2) You have to take at least one picture of yourself wearing Kikyou's clothes and send them to me.**

**3) When you come home from work, you have to watch at least 12 hours of soap opera.**

**4) You can not wear boxers. Thongs only.**

**5) Enjoy your day for the rest of the year.**

**-Your loving brother,**

_ Sesshoumaru_


End file.
